The Summoners
by i'lldietonight
Summary: It's not exactly about naruto but its' got some names in it and i'm not that good at righting yet so dont laugh


The Summoners 

Death works for one person, the king; he's the only one who can control Death. No one else can escape it. Not even Renaź. Demons that live on flesh but live for millions of years. Those who embrace it die quickly, those who oppose it die slowly. Those who sell their soul live on but at a price. For those who do, change into evil demonic creatures called Liches. And finally those who run from it and live are called shadows, for if they succeed in thwarting it, Death himself will grant them many powers including immortality and power over shadows. But shadows are people who don't know they're running from it until they discover their powers…

Cooro 7 yrs old, Blonde, Blue eyes

Mizu 7 yrs old, Blue hair, Green eyes

Senri 22 yrs old, Blue hair, Sapphire eyes

Tisae 28 yrs old, Black hair, Blue eyes

Sakura 27 yrs old, Blonde hair, Blue eyes

Husky 27 yrs old, Albino, Pink eyes

"Cooro! You're an idiot."

"Am not Mizu. You're the idiot." Cooro yelled back at his older brother.

"Stop fighting you two!" Tisae yelled from the nest room.

"He started it!" Cooro yelled pointing at Mizu.

"Nu-uh." Mizu said pouting and stomping to his room slamming his door in the process.

_Door Slams_

"Tisae I'm home!" Husky yelled from the entry hall.

"Did you get the vegetables and herbs I wanted?" Sakura asked as she walked into the kitchen almost tripping on a yo-yo in the process.

"Yeah. But we might have to get jobs soon. We're running low on coin." Husky said as he sat down.

"How much did you spend?" Sakura asked also sitting down as Cooro climbed onto her lap.

"Fifty coin at the least. I got some meat too, it's outside in the wagon." Husky said as he poured himself and Sakura some ale. "Do you want any juice Cooro?" he asked looking at Cooro. He nodded and Husky went to go get some out of the makeshift fridge.

As Husky got the juice Mizu came out of his room and also sat down. "Husky could I please have some juice?" He asked not looking at Cooro.

"Sure." Husky said pouring some into another kiddy cup.

Cooro got down and went over to his big brother. "Sorry I yelled at you Mizu you can play with my toys." He said smiling at Mizu.

"I'm sorry too Cooro I should have asked first." They both climbed up onto their mothers lap and started talking about what they would do for fun from now on since summer had just arrived.

Husky handed the kids their drinks and sat back down. "Thank you Husky." They both said.

"When you're done with your drinks do you think you're strong enough to haul that carcass back to the salt shed?" Husky asked the two children.

"We can do it!" they both said enthusiastically and walked out the front door hand in hand.

They're growing up really fast. I mean usually a seven-year old wouldn't even think about apologizing nevertheless do it." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Well Senri's coming over soon and he'll want a good dinner." He said as he got up and walked to the marble counter to chop vegetables.

_Door Slams_

"Husky!" Cooro yelled. "We need help."

"Yes. You do need help." He mumbled.

"Senri is coming?" Sakura asked. "Why?"

"Just a minute I have to help the boys." Husky said and walked to the entry hall to help the boys.

"Lift it Cooro." Husky said.

"I'm trying, it's really heavy Husky." Cooro whined.

"I thought you two wanted to be a hunters one day. Your gonna have to carry a carcass back that's heavier than this." Husky said strain in his voice as they walked up to the salt shed.

"I'm tired." Mizu whined

"So am I but I'm not complaining." Husky said. With a final pull they brought the meat in and hung it from a wood hook.

"Well you're bigger than us." Mizu pouted.

"Ya. You can carry stuff and we can't so there." Cooro said and with that he and Mizu left to go do…something.

"Man those kids can be annoying." Husky mumbled as he grabbed a knife and sliced a good-sized chunk out of the meat.

"Husky!" Sakura yelled from behind him. He jumped. "They are not annoying they're seven years old what did you expect Hercules?" she asked.

"Sorry geez, didn't know you cared about it that much." Husky said.

"What do you mean _It_?" She asked.

"My opinion of them." Husky said as he walked out of the shed and locked the door.

"I do care about your opinion of them. They're just kids you don't have to put them down all the time." Sakura said.

"Well Senri will be here in a while. We should start cooking." Husky said with a sigh. "I'm really sorry." He said.

"I wonder what Senri's gonna bring us tonight." Cooro said. "I hope its more toys!"

"Me too. I can't wait till he gets here. We get to have steak today it'll be great with the spices Senri brings us from Callbaren." Mizu said excitedly.

With that they walked out of their room and into the living room, where Tisae sat reading one of his books.

"Hi Tisae will you tell us another one of your stories please?" they both asked.

"Climb on up." Tisae said as he put down his book and we climbed up onto his lap. "What do you want to hear?

"Tell us about the monkey king!" they both said at the same time.

"That's a little kid story." Tisae said.

"So. We like it. Please tell us." They whined.

"Fine, fine. I guess you two still are pretty little." He said.

The two glared at him and stuck their tongues out at him

He chuckled. "Okay. So the monkey king was walking out in the forest one day and…

3 hrs Later

Tisae walked into the kitchen with Cooro and Mizu asleep in his arms. Mizu stirred but didn't wake up.

He mouthed, "I'm taking them to their room."

Sakura nodded.

He took the kids to their room tucked them in under their giant wool blanket and walked back to the kitchen.

"They're down. A day has yet to come where they don't fall asleep right before the end of a story." He laughed.

"Well what do you expect out of kids?" Sakura asked. "Was Cooro sucking his thumb again?" Tisae nodded. She sighed. "I don't know what's going on with him. His brothers maturing but it seems like he's regressing." The candles lighting the kitchen flickered and went out. "…Senri's here."

"Well what's for supper?" a voice asked out of the dark. The only thing visible was a pair of light blue, kind eyes.

"Steak, and vegetables." Husky said as the candles flickered to life and revealed a tall blue haired man with an empty sheath belted to his side.

"I put the kids gifts under their bed." Senri said as he put a hand in one of his many hidden pockets and pulled out a flask.

"Well we should wait a couple of hours before we eat so the boys can finish their nap." Husky said.

"Fine by me. But if we're waiting that long could we put another slab of meat on the fire?" Senri asked.

"Sure, just don't take a huge chunk." Sakura said sipping her ale.

_Soft patter of footsteps_

"Mommy something's in our room. Can you come lo-." Mizu broke off as he noticed Senri. "Uncle Senri!" Mizu and Cooro yelled and ran over and hugged Senri's legs.

Senri bent down and gave them both hugs then said "C'mon I'll take you. But it's probably nothing." He lifted the two of them onto his shoulders and with virtually no effort carried them to their room.

"We heard it under the bed Uncle Senri." Cooro said, pointing under the bed from behind Senri's legs.

"Well let's see here." Senri sad as he bent down and reached his hand under the bed and pulled out a green, scaly, slimy snake! "Hm. What's wrong?" Senri asked noticing them huddled in the corner and with his eyes revealed that one of them or both of them (probably both) had had an accident.

"Senri!" Mizu hissed. "Kill it! Your scaring Cooro and me."

"It's scary!" Cooro said shaking.

"Wanna see a trick?" Senri asked them. They nodded and Senri slid his hand over the snakes back. The snake began to change and bend into the arched shape of a bow.

"Woe." Mizu said still staring.

Senri reached under the bed and pulled out yet another snake. But this one went stiff and turned into a blazing orange sword.

"Is these our gifts?" Cooro asked.

Senri nodded.

They both jumped him and tackled him to the ground. "Oh no you got me." Senri said sarcastically. The boys didn't catch the sarcasm. In one move Senri was up and held the boys by their feet

"Okay guys. If you want to try these," he motioned to the weapons. "Your gonna have to finish your nap. So that when dinners over you wont be tired out and you'll be able to try these without killing yourselves. Got it?"

We nodded

"Good." He said as he put the laughing boys into bed and tucked the wool blankets in.

"Night Senri." They both said.

"Night." Senri said as he stepped out. "Oh and one more thing Cooro, Mizu." He said as he walked to their open dresser and pulled out two pairs of new pj's. "You might want to put these on. I almost forgot how scared you two were of snakes. But the weapons will change back sometimes so it would be good if you were a little less leaky next time. And I expect you two to have an adult with you every time you even look at these weapons." He said with a smile. They got out of bed and put their new pajamas on with the help of Senri.

"Sorry Senri." Cooro said as he and Mizu climbed into bed again.

"Don't be, it happens." Senri said.

"Senri why do these pajamas have feet?" Mizu asked.

"To keep you warm. Winter will be here in a couple weeks. Which reminds me. I'm gonna fix up the outside of this house before winter arrives, and I might need some help. But were will I find two people on such short notice?" he asked looking at them with a phony puzzled face.

"We could help!" they both said simultaneously.

"Well that's generous of you." Senri said walking out of the room.

"So Senri did you get them back to sleep?" Husky asked as he ground some peppercorn into tiny pieces.

"Yes after they tackled me." He said with a chuckle. "Ya know that snake thing I used to do?" he asked.

"Yeah. You scared us half to death with that trick last Ńĭźáŗą." Husky said with a weary smile on his face.

"Well, I showed it to the kids and guess what happened." He said looking at Sakura.

"Wet their pants didn't they?" Sakura asked. "They saw a snake in the garden once and it bit them. After they wet themselves.

"Yep they did. And I could hardly keep my laughter inside." Senri said gazing off into oblivion…

"Well Senri, when do you have to leave?" Husky asked.

"Actually I was gonna stay awhile ya know. I was gonna fix up the outside of the house enough to keep the winter out." Senri said getting back down to earth.

"We don't have enough food to feed you and us." Husky said.

"Well…ya know what? You guys have never asked me what I do for a living. Senri said getting up.

"So. What's that got to do with anything?" Husky asked looking quizzical.

"Well my pay for one thing." Senri said and the candles flickered out. Senri's eyes vanished into the darkness but then returned. "Come with me to the storage room." He said and the candles flickered back to life.

They walked down the hall to find sixteen new rooms that weren't there before. "How?"

Senri stopped in front of one door and opened it. He entered with us following. Sakura and Husky stopped dead in their tracks and stared at, at least eighteen miles of coin.

"Sister I'm the second richest man on this planet. And I'm a sorcerer." He said as he pushed them back out the door and onto the next.

"This is enough meat to feed us for decades." Husky said in wonder at the thousands of carcasses hanging from wood hooks.

"And it will never spoil." Senri said going to the next room. "Now sister this room is for you." He said as he opened the door to reveal hundred upon hundreds of rows of herbs and vegetables. Lining the walls were millions of spices for meat and vegetables.

"Senri." Was all Sakura could say and embraced her brother in a huge hug.

"And for you Husky." He said as he opened the next door. "I understand that you've always wanted to be a blacksmith." He finished and revealed everything that ever existed to be a blacksmith.

"Thank-you Senri." Husky said aghast.

"Tisae!" Senri bellowed. A few seconds later Tisae appeared and stared at the doors. Senri explained everything to him then opened the next door to show him a library. "This is the biggest library in the world, it's got every book known to every race. Even the elves. I know the children like to listen to your stories and this kind of widens the range of what you can tell them. Just say the name of a book you want to read and it will come to you." Senri said.

"What do you mean Senri?" Tisae asked.

"Okay watch. The Tale of the Monkey King." Senri said loudly and clearly. Out of nowhere a book flew off the shelf and into Senri's outstretched hand. "Here you go." He said handing the book to Tisae.

"It's the tale of the monkey king. But how?" Tisae asked.

"I can't explain now." Senri said kindly.

"Thank-you Senri." Tisae said as he walked into the library and closed the door.

The next door they went to had a low handle and a smiley face carved into the top. He opened it. "You think the kids will like it?" Senri asked. We nodded. Staring at the room. It was filled with nothing but toys. Senri whistled and a puppy came prancing out of a pile of stuffed animals. "Her name's Sapphire. She feeds herself so don't worry about that." Senri said closing the door and showing us the rest of the rooms but the last two. "One of them is my bedroom the other is my private study." He said.

We went back to the kitchen and Husky said "Suppers ready."

"Wake up Cooro." Senri said. Cooro and Mizu where in his arms. "Wake up." Senri shook his shoulder.

"S-Senri?" Cooro asked opening his eyes slightly.

"Yes, it's just me little one." Senri said.

"Hi Senri." Mizu said yawning

"Good afternoon, are you awake enough to walk?" Senri asked Mizu who nodded. Senri put Mizu down and kept walking towards the kitchen.

"Senri why does the house look bigger." Mizu asked.

"I don't know." Senri said with a slight smile.

They reached the kitchen and Senri put Cooro and Mizu in their booster seats so they could reach the table.

Their food was already there. "Mommy could you cut my meat up for me, please." Cooro asked.

Sakura cut up his and Mizu's steak so they could eat. "Thank-you mommy." They both said politely.

"Your welcome honey." The rest of the dinner was spent in silence except for when Senri got the adults' ale and the kid's juice.

"C'mon boys I wanna show you something." Senri said and winked at Husky and Sakura. Then he took Cooro and Mizu to the door with the smiley face and opened it.

"Thank-you Senri!" they yelled and gave him a quick hug then ran off to play with their new puppy.

"Nana." Senri said and a woman with long red hair that covered up her ears and part of her face, which was flawless, walked out into the hallway with Senri. "Watch the boys would you?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes Senri." She said and walked away.

Senri went back to the kitchen and sat down by his sister and Husky. Tisae was sitting across the table reading a book.

"When did they start calling you mommy?" Senri asked.

"Since we figured out I _am_ their mother. And since they got used to it and decided to start calling me that." She said.

"What?" Senri asked bewildered. "Your actually their mother?" Senri asked.

"Yes. I also figured out that their father cursed them. They'll never grow any bigger than a five-year old physically, or mentally." She said.

"Who's the father? I'll track him down and kill him. How could he do that to children? I will kill him! No sorcerer should ever use his or her powers for such foul things." Senri said angrily.

"I don't know. But don't tell the boys yet Senri." It wasn't a question. The subject was dropped as they heard soft pangs on the window. "It's rain that's all."

An hour later Mizu and Cooro came in covered in mud and grinning like they just pulled off the heist of the century, and got away with it.

"Cooro! Mizu! What did you do?" Sakura asked aghast. A panting Nana walked up from behind the boys.

"They're a handful they are. With how fast they run I'm not so sure they don't have some Elvin blood in them. I'm gonna go to bed." Nana said. "See you two tomorrow." She said to the boys.

"We played outside mommy." Cooro said looking down at his muddy shoes and hiding a smile.

"Mizu! I expect more out of you. You're older than Cooro; you need to take more responsibility. Bath! NOW!" Sakura yelled. Cooro sneezed. "Great now you've probably got a cold." She said sympathetic for a second and wiping Cooro's face. "Husky. Could you go give these little mud gremlins a bath please? I have to go to bed." She asked.

"Sure Sakura." Husky said. C'mon." Husky said walking to the washroom.

"That was awesome!" Cooro said

"Yeah. Did you see how fast Nana was running? We almost didn't get away." Mizu said as they walked towards the washroom.

"C'mon. Get in." Husky said as he turned the water off and tested it with his hand.

They stripped and got in still grinning. "Don't get the soap in your eyes Mizu." Husky said.

"I won't Husky." Mizu said and sneezed.

"Geez you guys, what did you do out there?" Husky asked scrubbing their hair.

"We wrestled with Sapphire. She got way big." Cooro said and stood up to show how high Sapphire was with his hand.

"That's impossible Cooro she's only a pup. She's not that big." Husky said as he finished and dried the boys off.

"Nu-uh. She was, but then she got small again." Mizu said sneezing again.

"Okay, you've convinced me." Husky said not bothering to hide the sarcasm since they didn't even know the word existed.

"I'm cold." Cooro said when they got out and started coughing.

Husky left for a minute then came back with two blankets. He wrapped them up and they went to their room.

"Are you guys still cold?" Husky asked. We nodded and he helped them into their pajamas and tucked them in. He felt their heads left for a second, and came back with two bowls of broth.

"My tummy hurts Husky." Cooro said coughing.

"I know buddy, just eat this." Husky dipped the spoon in the broth and fed Cooro some of it.

"Yucky." Cooro said.

"It's got mommy's herbs in it. It will make you feel better." Husky said.

"Thanks Husky." They both said.

"Your welcome. Now eat and go to bed." Husky said.

"Night Husky." Cooro said.

"Husky?" Mizu asked.

"Yes Mizu?" Husky replied.

"Could you bring Sapphire in please?" He asked.

"Sure, but you have to promise me you won't do that again. It's to close to winter to be playing in the rain." Husky said.

"Pinky swear." Cooro said and locked pinkies with Husky.

"Good." Husky said and went to get Sapphire.

"I can't wait to see Sapphire again!" Mizu said.

"Yeah, next time she gets big maybe we could ride her!" Cooro said excitedly.

"We have to wait till it stops raining though, we promised." Mizu said

"Ah. Why'd we do that?" Cooro whined.

"Cuz Husky is nice." Mizu said.

"So why'd we have to promise we could have crossed our fingers and told him we wouldn't." Cooro said.

"I think mom and Husky like each other." Mizu said. "What if Husky was our dad?" Mizu asked.

"That's icky Mizu." Cooro said.

"I wonder if we're ever gonna get our own beds." Mizu thought out loud.

"Sapphire? C'mon Sapphire where are you?" Husky called.

Sapphire barked and comes running out of the toys.

"There you are. C'mon." Husky said as he picked Sapphire up and took her to the boy's room.

"SAPPHIRE!" Mizu yelled and jumped out of bed running to her.

"Get in bed Mizu. You can take Sapphire with you." Husky said picking Sapphire up and taking her to the bed. "Senri's kept you up way past your bedtime."

"We wanna stay up though." Mizu whined.

"Why? To fall asleep in half an hour?" Husky asked sarcastically.

"No, I can stay up all night." Mizu said. "Can't we Cooro?" He asked without turning around to look at him. "Cooro?"

"Cooro's already asleep Mizu, please go to bed?" Husky asked him.

"Fine." Mizu said looking down at his feet. He coughed and said. "But only because I have no one to play with. I _can_ stay up, I just don't want to." Mizu said.

Husky laughed and took Mizu to bed. "Ya know. You were swaying on your feet right?"

"Was not." Mizu whispered so he wouldn't wake his little brother or Sapphire who was cuddled up beside Cooro.

"I saw you smiling. You can't even keep a stern face." Husky said laughing.

"Can to." Mizu said looking straight at Husky with big glassy eyes. "You can't make me smile or laugh.

"Oh really now do you honestly think you can withstand me?" Husky asked. Mizu nodded. Husky moved so fast Mizu didn't even realize what happened until he was on the floor laughing to death from being tickled.

"You cheated." Mizu said still laughing. "You had to make me laugh in some other way not tickling me."

"Since when have there been rules?" Husky asked, "I don't remember my father ever saying there were any when he tickled me to make me laugh."

"Fine but I'll get you too then." He jumped out of bed and onto Husky trying to make him laugh. Husky grabbed me held me upside down with one hand and tickled _me_ with the other.

"Go to bed Mizu." Husky said laughing. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine." Mizu said and Husky put him down on the bed. "Night Husky." He said giving him a hug.

"Night Mizu." Husky said softly and walked out.

Husky walked outside to discover Sakura sitting on a stump in the backyard. "Sakura? I thought you went to bed." Husky said and sat down on the stump next to her.

"I did. But I couldn't get to sleep so I came out to look at the stars." She said and leaned back on her palms.

"I got the kids to bed." Husky said and looked at her to see that she was staring at him. She looked away.

A rabbit scurried by and startled Sakura who grabbed Husky's hand. He blushed and looked away still holding her hand.

But the image of her blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and gentle eyes were planted in his mind and rooted to the spot.

"S-Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes Husky?" she asked looking at him again. A wave of warmth flew over him and he felt his face flush.

"D-do you want to, um…" He said embarrassed. He had never asked a girl on a date before.

"Do I what Husky?" She asked.

"Do you want to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?" He asked looking down at his shoes.

"Sure, Nana or Tisae can watch the kids till we get back." She said smiling and holding his hand she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Which reminds me. Where did Nana come from? And why is she so hidden?"

His face went beat red and he swore his white hair was a matching shade as his face. He didn't even hear her question.

She let go of his hand, said goodnight and went inside.

He sat there for an hour planning their wedding vows and deciding on what to bring to the picnic tomorrow.

"Shh. Quiet Cooro!" Mizu said as he and Cooro snuck down the corridor and into the entry hall, Sapphire hot on their heels.

"Sorry Mizu." Cooro said. " Do you think she'll get big again?" He asked looking at Sapphire.

"I don't know but I hope so." Mizu said.

It was five o'clock in the morning and they were in the process of sneaking outside to see if Sapphire would get big again and if they could ride her.

Once they were outside they tried to get her to change but she was reluctant to do so.

"Please change to big again." Cooro begged. Sapphire shook her head.

"I'll give you meat girl." Mizu said and again Sapphire shook her head.

They gave up and walked to a stump to sit down. When they got there they sat down and Cooro almost fell asleep on his big brothers shoulder but Mizu helped him to stay awake.

"I wonder why she won't change again." Mizu said, his brother leaning on his shoulder.

"Ow." Cooro started crying and Mizu looked at him.

"What's wrong Cooro?" Mizu asked worried.

"I got a really big splinter." He wailed.

"Let me see." Mizu said and Cooro showed him the splinter. It was big so Mizu just pulled it out despite his brother's protest. It started to bleed and Sapphire came over and licked it. The wound healed right away and Sapphire barked happily.

"Woe." Cooro said.

"Cooro look at this." Mizu said, "It must have been what you slid your hand over." He was looking at a mark in the stump that said: Husky ♥ Sakura.

"Mommy loves Husky?" Cooro asked.

"Told you so, told you so." Mizu said.

_GRRRR_

"What was that?" Mizu asked and lifted his hand out of something wet. "Cooro! What happened? What's so scary this time?" He looked at his brother who was staring straight ahead. He followed his gaze until his eyes landed on a pack of wolves that just came into view. "O-o-oh."

_Stay still I'll take care of these guys._

A voice boomed in their heads, a woman's voice. "What was that Cooro? Mizu asked shakily. His brother was clinging to his arm and he wasn't sure if it was his brother getting him wet or if it was himself.

A few seconds later a winged beast flew over head roaring and crushed two of the wolves with it's talons and the last three with it's giant tail that looked like it could break anything. Including bones.

They coward before the beast as it walked up to them.

_What's wrong little ones?_

"It was you talking to us?" Mizu asked bewildered.

Senri walked up from behind the boys and laughed. "Good job protecting them Sapphire." He said to the beast.

"…Sapphire?" Mizu said looking at the beast.

"She's a shape-shifter Mizu she'll only change if you're in trouble or if you need to travel."

The beast turned into a shadowy mass and shrank to the size of a puppy. She barked and licked Mizu.

"Cool! But how'd she talk to us." Mizu asked. She chose you to guard so you can share thoughts your only children though so the bond isn't very strong but you can do new stuff." Senri's face went solemn. "Mizu, Cooro. You are both shadows now you have run from death and succeeded do not use your powers in vain." He said.

"A shadow? But I didn't run from death. What can I do then?" Cooro asked finally getting over the shock of the wolves.

"This is just a demonstration okay don't use any magic till you've learned more but, point at that pile of bodies," he motioned at the wolves, "and say Rićio."

Cooro did as he was told, a streak of lighting flew from the sky and ignited the bodies Cooro saw the damage right before he blacked out and fell into his brother's arms.

"See why I say don't use magic until you've learned more?" he asked. Looking at Cooro.

"Yes Uncle Senri. I promise never to use magic unless I need to. But what's wrong with Cooro?" Mizu asked with concern.

"Nothing he's just blacked out. Ah see." He said as Cooro stirred and came back to them.

"What happened?" He asked but soon forgot we were there. "That was so cool. All I said was Rić-." Senri interrupted him.

"Do not say it again Cooro. It's already used to much of your energy." Senri scolded. "Your brother has already agreed not to use magic unless in such a dire situation that you could get killed." He said. "You must also swear." He said to Cooro.

"Fine. I swear." Cooro pouted.

Senri looked relieved. "Now go to bed. We'll start practice tomorrow night." He said and turned to leave.

"Practice for what?" Mizu asked

"Combat. I've frozen time for now but I cannot hold it much longer and unless you want your mother to find you out here I suggest you go to bed.

"But it's five o'clock." Cooro whined.

"No it's not. It's ten minutes after you first went to bed." Senri said with a smile. "Yeah, that could be a problem though." He said noticing how wet their clothes were. "You guys get scared easily." He said. "Riacio." He said and our clothes dried instantly.

"Good night boys. I expect you out here tomorrow night."

"Senri could you carry Cooro please I can't." he said looking at his brother who was sleeping on his shoulder. Senri picked both of them up and took them to bed.

"What's wrong Mizu?" Tisae asked as he cooked breakfast. "You look like you've been up all night."

"We went to bed on time." Mizu said. Cooro had fallen asleep. But he couldn't. He was thinking too much about what had happened. That night he had finally dismissed it as a dream when Sapphire started to talk to him again.

"Mizu wet the bed." Cooro said smugly at his older brother. Now he couldn't make fun of him for wetting the bed his entire life.

"So did you!" Mizu recoiled. "Six times I have in my life and how many have you? About two thousand eight hundred and ninety-eight times." He said.

"Okay. Why are you two in such a bad mood today?" Tisae asked and set their food in front of them as he sat down.

"We're not I just hate him making fun of me for It." Cooro said.

"I haven't made fun of you for over three years." Mizu pointed out.

"I know but it just makes me mad." Cooro said.

"I said I was sorry." Mizu said.

"Hm. Surprising. Mizu thank you for apologizing but I think you need to both go to your room."

Mizu shot him a look that no seven-year old has ever mustered before. A look of pure hate.

"Don't look at me like that ever again or you'll be spending a _week_ in your room. Got it?" he asked. "You don't have to go to your room but you better never do that again."

"Yes." Mizu mumbled. "I'm sorry Tisae."

"It's alright Mizu." Tisae said.

" Your mom will be with Husky all day on a picnic. So I'm watching you today okay?" he asked.

"Will you read us some stories?" they asked eager for an answer.

"Later at lunch when you take a nap and at bedtime. Ya know how Senri gave you guys a playroom?" he asked. They nodded. "He gave me the biggest library in the world."

Their jaws dropped.

"Can we go play hide and seek Tisae?" they asked. Ever since they talked with Senri last night they'd been able to read each other's thoughts and therefore been able to say the exact same thing at the same time. Or just finish their sentences.

_"Maybe we can talk to Tisae through our heads too." Mizu said_

"Lets try." Cooro said 

They both tried to dive into Tisae's head but when they did he grabbed his head and started screaming in pain. They ran to him and tried to help him up but he was too heavy. He stopped screaming and got up sweating.

_"What happened?" Cooro asked worried._

Cooro started crying and Mizu's eyes watered.

_"I think it was us." Mizu said frightened._

"Are you okay Tisae?" Cooro asked hiccupping.

Tisae, still on his knees, came over and hugged the still sobbing Cooro. "I'm fine Cooro you don't have to worry. I don't know what happened but it's over so don't worry." He brought him out to arms length and looked at him. "Are you okay Cooro?" Cooro broke free of his arms and hugged him again. "It's okay Cooro." He said soothingly.

Mizu ran over and hugged him too just now starting to cry. "You fell screaming and it was scary." Mizu said sobbing into Tisae's tunic.

"How about I go read you two a book would that make feel better?" he asked us. We nodded and went with him to the library.

"Ranor." Tisae said and a book came flying off the shelf. He caught it and raised his hand and a recliner and one giant beanbag appeared out of nowhere. "I love this library." Tisae said smiling at the two boys who lay nest to each other on the beanbag.

Tisae set back in the recliner looked the boys straight in the eyes and read without looking at the book. "This is the story of two brother shadows named Cooro and Mizu…………

They woke up in their bed at what they thought was eight thirty. The sun was already down and the lights were off which meant Tisae was either in bed or in his library and that mom and Husky weren't back yet.

"C'mon Mizu." Cooro said climbing out of bed and out into the entry hall where they went outside into the dim light of the moon where they found Senri standing in the middle of a ring of a black fire that emitted no light or smoke. He was dressed in his black tunic and black pants.

"Good, you're here." Senri said.

"Senri we, um." Cooro took the lead for once while Mizu stood behind him and started to cry again.

"You what." Senri eyed them suspiciously.

"Earlier we tried to talk to Tisae through are heads like we do each other and he fell down screaming." Cooro said hiccupping again.

"Hm that's strange he's almost fully grown too." Senri muttered.

"What do you mean Senri?" Cooro asked.

Senri sighed. "Tisae is a shadow he just doesn't know it yet and a guardian hasn't chosen him yet." He said. "But a guardian is going to choose him sometime this week I think." He said.

"Is Husky a shadow." Mizu asked still sobbing. Senri nodded. "And mother?"

"I don't know about her I think she's just a sorceress." Senri said with a curious smile on his face. "Come here Mizu." He said and Mizu walked over. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and said. "It's okay Mizu he's okay now so you don't have to cry." Mizu hugged him and Senri picked him up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

_"Yes. Thanks Uncle Senri." Mizu said._

Mizu smiled "Your welcome." Senri said. "Now you little one." He said looking at Cooro. "Are you okay?" Cooro smiled and nodded.

"I trust you Senri. Tisae's alright." Cooro said and took the bow out of the back of the quiver. "Ready." Cooro said maniacally.

"Something's wrong with him." Senri said putting Mizu down. "Get behind me." He told Mizu who did what he was told.

Senri raised his hands and a wall of black fire surrounded them. As the fire started to disappear he noticed that they were in the air. On a CLOUD!!!

Looking down we could see Cooro his bow aimed at us. He pulled the string back and released. The arrow split in two then into four then into eight!!

"GET DOWN!" Senri yelled and pulled Mizu down into the cloud they broke the bottom and landed upon a flying sapphire dragon.

An arrow whistled threw the air and pierced the dragon's thin membrane of a wing. She roared and dove towards the boy and at the last second of impact an arrow bedded itself in her skull she turned into ash. And threw that ash flew Mizu with his sword outstretched he flew through the air and pierced his brother in the chest…

"You're dozing off." Tisae said smiling at the children. "You guys will never stay up during one of my stories."

"I'm tired Tisae." Cooro said wearily.

"Me too Cooro." Mizu said as he got up and helped his brother up.

"Can we go to bed Tisae?" They both asked.

"Sure but don't forget to change into your pj's I have to do laundry tonight so I want to get it done." He said.

We walked out of the library. "Do you think he made that story up?" Cooro asked.

"I know he did cuz I'd never stab you. Not even if you tried to kill me." Mizu said smiling at his brother no one could ever make us do that." He smiled at Cooro and put his arm around his shoulder

"Let's go to bed I'm tired." Cooro said and Mizu agreed.

They walked into their room changed into their footy pj's and went to bed with Sapphire.

_How was your day little ones?_

"_It was weird. Tisae read us a story that had us all in it, even you sapphire." Cooro said._

_Really? How strange._

"_Hey sapphire do you like us?" Mizu asked._

_Do I like you? I wouldn't have chosen to guard you if I didn't like you. I enjoy being around children and you're the first children ever to be shadows._

"_Cooro's already asleep I should too. Night sapphire."_

_Good night little one._

At nine o'clock Senri came to get us for practice. He carried Mizu until they got outside and held Cooro's hand since he was still weary and likely to run into a wall. They told Senri about the story Tisae read to them.

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to Tisae and see what that was about but for now lets train." He took his sword out and told Mizu to draw his. For the next hour Cooro slept as Senri instructed Mizu on how to use a sword. They clashed and fought until Mizu couldn't take any more hits. They used wood staffs to practice fighting while they used their swords to do various techniques on dummies

"How fearsome, a warrior in footy pajamas." Senri said mockingly. "I'm shivering over here, can't you tell?"

They clashed again. Senri circled to the left and lunged; Mizu dodged, thrust and came down with so much force that the wood tip got stuck in the ground. Senri came up from behind and was about to attack when Mizu yelled "Rićio!" a bolt of lighting came down and struck Senri in the chest. He fell to the ground laughing, "If you were any stronger that would have killed me, good job Mizu." Senri lifted his hand to shake Mizu's. Mizu walked over proudly leaving his staff in the ground and shook Senri's hand. Senri didn't let go. "Never help your opponent, don't even touch them unless you have to, and never leave your weapon behind." Senri said.

Mizu spun fast and kicked Senri right in the side of the head; he then grabbed the staff out of Senri's hand so fast and flicked it up to his neck. "Dead." Mizu said smiling.

Senri laughed again and got up on his own pushing the weapon out of his way. "I guess you are pretty fearsome."

"Can I go sleep now please I'm tired?" Mizu asked.

"You wouldn't be tired if you hadn't used that spell, but yes you can go sleep. Wake Cooro up." He said.

He walked over to where Cooro was asleep on a blanket they brought out and waked him up. "It's your turn to fight Cooro, good luck."

Cooro grabbed his bow and went to Senri who wiped the sleep out of Cooro's eyes. First Senri showed him how to string his bow and how to nock his arrows. After they practiced posture while shooting they practiced long range shooting. Then Senri taught him ways to use magic to direct the arrow without using much energy.

After they were done Cooro used a sharp rock to carve a makeshift arrow nocked it and tried to shoot his brother in the side when Senri wasn't looking but Senri turned and plucked it right out of the air.

"Cooro!" Senri scolded. "That's a weapon not a toy, if that were to hit your brother he'd probably be dead." Cooro looked aghast.

"But it wasn't a real arrow." He said.

"Doesn't matter look at this tip Cooro." He showed Cooro the tip, it was sharp and pointy. He handed it to Cooro and motioned for him to touch the tip of the arrow to Senri's hand. He did and a bead of blood erupted from the palm of his hand.

"But I didn't sharpen the tip." Cooro said frightened.

"I know but you need to see what would happen so…" he took his own bow took the makeshift arrow nocked it brought the string back to his cheek and shot into the nearest tree where a bird dropped dead out of it the arrow protruding from it's chest.

"You killed it! What'd it do to you?" Cooro yelled and kicked Senri in the shin.

"Cooro I had to show you what would happen if you had hit your brother. How would you have felt if you hit your brother?" Senri asked bending down and putting his hand on Cooro's shoulder.

"Bad. But you killed something why couldn't you have killed a coyote or something not a birdie." Cooro asked.

"There are none around Cooro." He said.

Cooro looked down at the bow, stroked the back and watched it change. He went stiff as the snake went up his arm and around his neck.

"FFFinalllllyyy" it hissed. "You talk too?" Cooro said out loud. "What did you say?" Senri asked. "Didn't you hear him Senri. He talks just like Sapphire." Cooro said cheerily as he put his finger in the snake's mouth and it rolled its tongue around it. "That tickles Ranor stop it." Cooro giggled. "Ranor?" Senri eyed the snake. "Tell me Cooro can you talk to that snake?" Cooro nodded. "Ask him to change into his true form but talk in his tongue." Cooro did so and the snake reluctantly started to change. During the process Senri nocked an arrow and strung it, pulling the string back to his cheek and aiming at the still changing mass. Once the process was over a man stood before them with red skin and horns darting from his forehead his teeth were sharp as needles and his mouth was fixed in an evil grin. "Die." Senri said, and released the arrow, which struck the beast in the heart. Senri quickly sent another arrow flying and hit the man in the forehead. He fell to the ground and burned to ash from the two wounds inflicted. "Senri! What was that thing?" Cooro asked running to him and hugging his legs. "It was a Renaź." Senri said going over to Mizu he unsheathed the blade stroked it and when it turned into a snake cut its head off. "A demon who works for the king. Didn't you see the crest on it's tunic?" "No. I was too scared to look; all I saw were his eyes. They were scary Senri." Cooro said. "I'll get Nana to make you two new weapons." Senri said with a sigh. "In the meantime you need to get to bed. But first I want to test something. Mizu get up." Senri raised his hand and Mizu's sleeping body came up from the ground; just floating there. "Hey!" Cooro said as he raised his hand to try and break Senri's concentration. But when he raised his hand Senri flew up into the air and floated just like Mizu. Cooro looked shocked. "Sorry Senri." He said. "It's fine, just release me slowly." Senri said. Cooro dropped his hand and Senri fell to the ground along with Mizu who was abruptly awakened by the fall. "I need to find out what main technique you guys have so I'm going to run some tests." Senri said. "Run to that tree and back." He ordered. "…I said run to that tree and back." "But we just did." Cooro whined. Senri looked puzzled. "Okay run to that tree and stay there." Sure enough they moved so fast he couldn't even see them, not even with his eyes. Okay so you've got speed, now lets see about power. Try and break that rock with your fist." He said motioning to a boulder. Mizu eyed the rock worriedly. "This will hurt though." He said. "No it won't Mizu. Just do it." Senri said. Mizu reluctantly struck the rock as hard as he could. Nothing happened, except for the little point that Mizu's wrist was now broken. He started crying. "You said it wouldn't hurt Senri!" he said wailing. "I'm sorry Mizu." Senri said putting his hand on Mizu's wrist and muttering something. The pain in his wrist went away and he got up. "Thank-you Senri." Mizu said and walked away for a minute. "Now you Cooro." Senri said looking at him. Cooro shook his head. "Please Cooro?" Senri asked. He shook his head again and Senri knew he wouldn't do it. "Okay then. Next I want you Mizu to look at the ground below you and mutter Saigon. But you have to concentrate." He said. He did as he was told. "Saigon." He muttered. Nothing happened. "Senri it didn't wor-." He broke off as something grabbed his foot and he screamed. He yanked his foot away and ran to Senri jumping up and down until he picked him up. Senri started to laugh. "Well aren't we a little afraid my little necromancer." He said looking at Mizu. Cooro had run behind Senri and grabbed his legs. He tried to put Mizu down but he refused to let go. "Listen okay? Anything you summon with magic is loyal to you and only you they can not turn on you okay?" he said finally getting Mizu off his neck. At his feet three skeletons with swords bowed before him. "Are they good?" Cooro asked walking towards his brother. One of the skeletons shot out of the group and blocked the way so that Cooro couldn't get by. "They will protect their master till the end. Saigon nox." Senri said and the skeletons sank back into the earth. "Since I am your trainer they will also listen to me. But not if it involves harming you." Senri said. Senri told Mizu he could go back to bed. Mizu fell asleep right away and didn't even notice what was happening. "Now you try Cooro." Senri said. "Saigon." Cooro muttered. Nothing happened. "It won't work for me Senri." Cooro said as he walked back over to him." "Try putting your hand down flat on the grass and say Diaz." Senri said nudging Cooro forward. Cooro did so and a wolf howled in the distance. A few seconds later six timber wolves sprang from a bush and surrounded him. "Sit boy." Cooro said shakily, not actually expecting them to sit. They did. Cooro looked at them with wide eyes then pointed at Senri. "Hide somewhere Senri." Senri smiled and rushed off. "Stalk him and bring him back but don't hurt him please." Cooro said to the wolves surrounding him. They nodded and rushed off after Senri. A few minutes later they came back with the upper part of Senri's tunic. Cooro gaped at them. "You ate him? I told you not to harm him." Cooro was about to cry when Senri came out of the brush without the upper part of his tunic. "Those wolves are fast." He said with a smile. "But not fast enough." He laughed. "How'd they get your tunic then?" Cooro said smugly. 

"Fetch!" Senri yelled and pointed at Cooro. The wolves started to run towards Cooro and he screamed. He could see their teeth mashing together and the blood of that nights kill.

"Heel!" Cooro yelled with more confidence, as he remembered that they would listen to him. The dogs skidded to a halt and looked back at Senri.

"Good job Cooro. You recuperated fast." Senri said.

"Thanks Senri. Can we go back to bed now?" Cooro asked. "Can I pet them?" he asked Senri.

"Ask them." Senri said. "Just try and talk to them."

"K. Can I pet your belly?" Cooro asked letting the wolf sniff his hand.

"That won't work Cooro. They don't understand you." Senri said sitting down and watching them carefully.

Cooro tried to talk to them again but mid-sentence his voice changed into a bark. During this Mizu woke up and rubbed his eyes. Once his vision focused he noticed Senri sitting cross-legged watching a pack of wolves. He scrambled over to Senri careful to avoid the wolves and sat down.

"Will they hurt us?" Mizu asked.

"Your brother's controlling them right now so I doubt it but when he releases them I suggest you get behind me just in case." Senri said.

"Where's Cooro? Mizu asked looking around.

"Right there." Senri pointed to one wolf that was away from the pack and watching them intently. Mizu gasped as he saw the wolf's eyes. They were his brother's eyes. No mistaking it.

"Your brother's a shape shifter. Which means you are too. This power runs in a family's blood and has nothing to do with being a shadow.**" **Senri said.

"How do I change?" Mizu asked Senri.

"Just think of what you want to be and you will become it." Senri said.

Mizu focused on what he wanted to be for five minutes before anything happened, but once he did he felt like he was about to faint. A couple seconds after this strange experience he felt an incredible urge to itch his side. But when he reached down to scratch it he realized that he was reaching up with his back leg, which had become a paw.

"Senri why am I so small." Mizu barked.

"Can't understand you pup." Senri laughed reaching down and scratching Mizu's chin. It felt so good after a moment Mizu snapped back to reality and bit Senri's hand. "Hey what'd I do? All I did was scratch your chin. And don't tell me it didn't feel good because I know what it feels like."

Senri stood up and started to change. Everything was black and white so he couldn't see all the details but it looked like when Sapphire changed. After a second a giant wolf stood in front of him.

"Senri?" Mizu asked.

"Yes." Senri said.

"Why am I so small when you're so big?" He repeated his question.

"Because. You're only a pup, as a human and wolf. You're the same size as your brother." Senri barked.

Mizu trotted over to his brother on four paws and faced the wolves. "Shape shifters," One of the wolves said brightly, "and so talented for children."

"Hello Draenor." Senri said cheerily. "It's been a while."

"That it has Senri." The wolf said to be Draenor said. "Too long."

"Mizu, Cooro. Come here I want you to meet some people." Senri said.

Cooro and Mizu walked as fast as they could to the adults tripping and falling like a new colt learning to walk.

One of the female wolves licked Cooro behind the ear. "When is the last time you had a bath young man?" she asked.  
Cooro looked down at the ground and pretended to be counting the grass, while Mizu happily went over and bit one of the wolf's paws. The wolf looked down and nudged Mizu playfully with his nose; Mizu fell and looked up at the wolf's friendly eyes.

"Shall we?" Senri asked seemingly to the other wolves. They nodded and to Cooro and Mizu's surprise started to change. In a few seconds nine adults stood before them. Cooro was still staring when someone picked him up. It was Mizu who had changed back into a human. Mizu had Cooro over his head when he started to change, but he didn't put him down in time and he and Cooro tumbled to the ground.

"Cute Senri." One of the adults said. "You told me before but I forgot, how old are they?"

"Seven." Senri said as the boys lost interest in the conversation and started to wrestle. The adults sat down and talked for what was at least three hours. After a little while a pup came through the brush and rushed over to the adults.

"Go play with them Riae." One of the adults said to the pup. After a while the pup walked over and changed into a black haired boy who was also seven years old and knew a ton about magic.

"Okay, so go into that open space right there," he pointed to an empty space in front of them, "and say Aizae." Riae said.

Mizu did so and a pit so deep he couldn't see the bottom opened in front of him. Riae then taught them a spell to make magma come to the surface so they could make weapons out of it. After a struggle to make a handle an adult came over and did it for us. He made it so well it looked fit for a prince. The man brushed back his hair to reveal pointed ears. "You're an elf!" Cooro said excitedly.

The man nodded and summoned a piece of metal out of nowhere to make the blade out of. Once he showed us how to make the weapon he enchanted it and it glowed an eerie dark black. They attached the blade to the shaft welded it with a piece of thin singeing hot metal and Mizu proudly sheathed it and thanked Riae and the man.

"Look Senri!" Mizu said running to him and trying to show him the sword. Senri shushed him and told him to let the adults talk. (Typical). Disappointed Mizu started to walk away when someone touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry young one. It's just; we have important matters to discuss. I'm sorry if we ignore you. Would you please go play with your brother and friend?" Mizu turned around to look at a tall woman and thought; she's the prettiest woman ever. He nodded and she kissed him on the forehead. "Thank-you."

He returned to where Cooro was, and discovered Riae and him working on a bow even grander than the one he had had before.

They finished the bow after another hour's worth of time and decided to play hide and seek inside the house. The adults agreed to let them and they went in.

After a brief tour they began. Riae offered to be it first so Cooro and Mizu set off to find a good hiding spot before he got to fifty-five. They found lots of places in record time with their new speed but decided upon one in particular, Senri's private study.


End file.
